<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Favorite Song by amkchristian2225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064533">My Favorite Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amkchristian2225/pseuds/amkchristian2225'>amkchristian2225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amkchristian2225/pseuds/amkchristian2225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small AU ONESHOT. Fallon and Liam talk about Fallon's musical past while on their honeymoon in Greece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Favorite Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written two other Dynasty fanfics that are on Fanfiction.net. I'm not the best at writing ONESHOTS, but they help motivate me to continue writing for my multi-chapter fics. Anyway, Enjoy :) -Ashley</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My Favorite Song</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-A Dynasty ONESHOT-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fallon and Liam had had six peaceful months of wedded bliss. For their honeymoon, they set aside a month to go to Greece. They spent 30 glorious days at the beautiful Carrington villa in Santorini, Greece. On the seventh day of their day, they finally stopped having honeymoon sex long enough to hold a conversation about something other than food. The topic of choice: the wedding, more specifically the reception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not like I didn’t know you could sing, I just didn’t exactly know you knew how to write your own songs.” Liam confessed, referring to the beautiful song she’d written and performed for him as her wedding present to him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wrote my first song when I was five. It was a weird medley of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, Mary Had a Little Lamb, The Itsy Bitsy Spider, and Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Somewhere Over the Rainbow was the chorus, Twinkle was the first verse, Mary was the second verse, and Itsy Bitsy Spider was the bridge. I performed it for my kindergarten talent show. The teacher loved it, but my classmates were unimpressed.” Fallon explained, smiling slightly as she remembered the song.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did your parents think?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alexis said it had potential, but that I needed to write accompaniment for it to become a hit. Blake said I should be focusing more on how well my stocks were doing than how well I could make medleys of nursery rhymes. Needless to say, my first song went nowhere. I had forgotten most of it by the next week.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You had stocks at five?” That’s what he chose to take from that? Really?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Technically, no. They were under Blake’s name. I gave him half of the money to buy the stocks from my allowance, and he paid for the other half. He claimed the younger you start investing, the better business woman you’ll be.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did he make you go into business?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because that’s what his father did with him, and Alexis was too busy being society’s princess to care. I was always supposed to be a businesswoman. Steven was supposed to be the black sheep. He was given nearly 15 years of piano lessons, starting at the age of three. I was only given two years of lessons. Steven enjoyed it well enough, but he was clearly not going to become the next Beethoven.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How come you never tried to pursue music?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did. When I was 15, I sang a solo at my 10th grade choir concert. Some reps from a big recording label were there. We got as far as sitting down at the conference table to sign the contract, when Blake pulled the plug. I tired again right after high school, but I could never get any farther than the first meeting with the label reps. Around 20, I decided it was just a waste of time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that why you bought Broken Glass? To give people a chance, when nobody else would?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Partially, yes, but it was also a good business endeavor at the time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you still write? Other than the song you wrote me, of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, yeah. All the time.” Fallon opened the Notes app on her phone and showed him the dozens of songs she’d written. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are any of them about me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. You, Culhane, Steven, Blake, Alexis. I’ve used basically everyone in my life as inspiration.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s your favorite song that you’ve written?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, that’s easy. It’s the song I wrote for you.” Fallon smiled bashfully at Liam. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s definitely my favorite, too.” Liam affirmed, pulling Fallon in for a passionate kiss. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they got back from Greece, Fallon hand-wrote the lyrics to their song on fancy paper, and they hung it up above the bed in their new house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re my favorite thing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever and Always,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Favorite Song</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>